


Crepuscular

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [181]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Wayworn. Tim gets coffee and makes some mistakes.The most amazing Cover art by Red_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/30/1999 for the word [crepuscular](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/10/30/crepuscular).
> 
> crepuscular  
> of, relating to, or resembling twilight; dim;indistinct.  
> Zoology. appearing or active in the twilight, ascertain bats and insects.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755), [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192), [Contumely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882), [Aesthete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8115070), [Nefarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122312), [Proclivity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8130707), [Flout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8139137), [Sesquipedalian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8146340), [Inchoate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155795), [Circumlocution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8164709), and [Wayworn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8173591).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Crepuscular

McGee wished for the sky to darken to the crepuscular level of lighting that would indicate it was time to go home. He stood unhappily in the starbucks line, knowing he was back to square one or worse as far as Gibbs and Tony were concerned. He didn’t even know where they’d been before Gibbs came storming into the bullpen. He knew Vance knew where they were as he wasn’t concerned at their absence, but since he was their teammate it smarted that they hadn’t told him.

He wondered how long he’d sit at his desk doing nothing that day. Gibbs had somehow managed to make someone lock him out of the games on his computer, so he couldn’t do crap. Oh, he could with a lot of hacking eventually gain access to them, but that wasn’t the point. Gibbs had made his displeasure known. 

A few cold case files sat on his desk and he could research them if he really got bored, but what did Gibbs mean by a lost Probie? He should research that when he got back. Then he could work on the cold cases. He was sure Gibbs would not be happy if he hadn’t figured out the meaning of the lost probie. Of course, Gibbs would also be pissed if he hadn’t made progress on the cold cases, but he would be less upset as those were more of a when you have time thing and not a direct command.

Returning with the coffee finally, he handed Gibbs’ off to Cynthia to make sure it was delivered before Gibbs blew his top too badly at Vance. He then headed for the conference room that he expected Tony to be in. Forgetting what Gibbs told him, McGee handed Tony his coffee and asked. “Are you alright?” He was concerned with his friend’s somewhat ashen appearance.

Tony turned a glare on McGee worthy of the ones Gibbs usually gave out. “You don’t have the right to ask me that.” Tony quickly grabbed the coffee out of McGee’s hand and took a sip gratefully, smiling slightly as he tasted the hazelnut.

“Why are you still here? Don’t you have work to do? I can make work for you if you don’t have any.” Tony smiled dangerously. While the coffee had cheered him up, it had not increased his desire to deal with McGee at all. 

McGee backed out of the conference room not liking that smile at all stumbling over apologies before he turned and ran to Abby’s lab. That was his second mistake.

Abby glanced up as McGee entered her lab. “Hey Tim” She greeted rather subdued.

“Not you too.” Tim practically cried. “What is wrong with everyone today?”

“You mean you haven’t heard what happened at Ziva’s interrogation?” Abby gasped.

“No. No one will tell me what’s going on.” Tim complained.

“Oh, Timmy. What did you do?” Abby questioned.

Tim explained to her what he’d explained to Ducky.

“Oh Tim, how could you? Even I checked up on Tony. You should have by far.” Abby exclaimed.

“Can you go talk to Tony for me, Abbs? Let him know how sorry I am?” Tim wheedled.

“Oh no. You are not dragging me into this mess that you and Ziva made. You got yourself in this mess. It’s up to you to get out of this mess.” Abby shook her finger at him like he was naughty.

Tim blinked in surprise. Abby was always on his side. Which led to his third mistake, being in Abby’s lab and not at his desk with no valid reason and no work done on any of the cold cases when Gibbs came looking for him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Doppelganger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8193829) follows after this one. It's also the next in dictionary.com word of the day order.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
